Path to Loniness
by Shinigami no Hoshigaki
Summary: Lost, that is where his is now. Tails trapped in a path that he was sent to. A path of loniness, where anyone who goes there maybe trap for eternity. Takes place right after Cosmo's death. Told by Tails. Please Read.


Where am I walking? All I see around me is an empty vast of darkness. I don't know where my friends could be. The last thing I could remember was being with them when a close friend left. Now all I'm doing now is walking, walking in a road I do not see towards an area that may not exist.

Where am I right now? Am I even somewhere, or am I just nowhere? I don't know a single answer and every minute a new question arrives to my head, forming to a clutter in my mind.

Why am I here? More questions arrived, but yet I just walk. I can't stop myself. My feet won't stop, they just keep on moving.

Is it getting cold in here? I can't seem to figure out the reason for me being here. Am I being punished?

The farther I continue on, the colder it feels. I'm covered in fur, but yet it's getting colder each minute. But I do feel that the coldness is coming from my heart. And it's only getting worst. I want my heart to stop this. It's giving me more pain and aches that I can take anymore.

I can't believe if I was being punished this way or in anyway. I have always been good my whole life, even when I been pushed around. I have built a lot of different inventions to help my friends whenever they may need it. I have always been kind to others as much as I could.

Wait, I feel something being dragged. I think it's my tails dragging along the invisible path. My whole body also has also been dragged along. My tails, my arms, my head, all the way down, and my eyes, just half way open in a sign of a bit depressed.

But why would I be depressed? I walked for a long time, but how long has it been. It felt like an eternity since this path has started. There's only one way so I don't think there's another direction to turn so I can turn back.

I can seem to open my eyes widely again. Huh, I think I see someone in front of me. Oh, it's my friend. She was the one I really cared about and now that she is gone, I feel cold inside, as well as an open part in my heart, a gap that cannot be filled, a dark area like if there was a black hole in my heart. Wait, please don't go, I don't want you to leave. Huh, now I'm crying.

Does this mean that I'm breaking free? But from what am I breaking free from? Is this some sort of spell that been put on me, or if not, what else could be doing this to me? Whatever it might be, it's making me continue to walk.

But if I'm walking because of something, then why am I not running? If I run, I could get there faster to the destination, if there even is one.

Am I walking because I know that I'm going to remain in this dark path my whole life? Now, I'm starting to see some other people.

Hey, it's my friends. Hi you guys, have you come here to save me? Why aren't you guys saying anything? Come on say anything, or do something, don't just stand there. I'm here asking for your help and all of you aren't doing anything, you guys are just standing there. Do I not matter anymore?

I'm starting to have feelings in my body. I'll try to move my arm. Yes, I'm moving now. Huh, my arm is starting to tremble. It's not just my arm; my entire body is shaking in terror. My eyes filled with fear, but why am I scared like this?

And yet my friends are just standing there. Wait, they're not them; it's just an image in my head. Maybe my real friends may come and help me.

I'm bound to think that one of my six friends will come and help me. No wait, it's five… no it's four… I must have miscounted since it's three. Did I really counted wrong, or is something wrong happening to me? Huh, did I count someone twice, because I only know my best friend and her.

Now I see both of them in front of me. Are they the real ones? No they're not. I'm now starting to feel really sad that I'm starting to cry out again. This time I can stop myself, I'm feeling too sad to stop crying. I don't know if I can stop the tears from going down my cheeks. Now I'm starting to become blind from the tears that I'm shedding.

Wait, they're vanishing in front of me, please don't leave me alone in here. There's no one here. I don't think anybody's coming. I don't remember even having a friend. I stopped walking. Now that I have control, I can't seem to know what to do? Since I'll only return alone. But there's still a chance to make friends.

I'll just do is start running back… I ran for hours, but I don't know if I'm getting any closer out of here, since I'm running in a path that seems their's no difference in anything. I know… I'll leave one of my gloves on the floor to find out something. Now that this is done, I'll keep on running… I ran for another hour and I'm exhausted. I see something… it's as I feared. It's my glove that I dropped.

So I've been walking in an endless path. I went to my knees as I picked up my glove. This is it… I'm trapped here. I may never be able to return back. I'm starting to feel scared. I'm afraid now, I want to leave now. Leave this empty, dark, lonely, endless path.

"SOMEONE, ANYBOAY, PLEASE HELP ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!!!"


End file.
